1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved object scanning system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for identifying a material in an object using an object scanning system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying a material in an object from estimating the attenuation of x-rays passing through the object.
2. Background
X-ray scanners are used for a variety of purposes. For example, x-ray scanners may be used for medical purposes. X-ray scanners may be used to visualize bone structures, dense tissues, and for other medical purposes. As another example, x-ray scanners are also used for security purposes to scan luggage, baggage, and other containers that may be placed onto commercial vehicles or brought into buildings or other areas. X-ray scanners also may be used for industrial purposes to inspect objects.
With x-ray scanners, images may be generated in which internal structures or other objects within an object of interest may be detected. In an x-ray scanner, a source emits x-rays that pass through an object to a detector. Some of the x-rays may be absorbed, or absorbed and scattered. An image may be generated from the x-rays detected by the detector.
In some cases, it is desirable to identify the material in an object. For example, in scanning luggage, it may be desirable to know whether an object is made of metal, plastic, or some other type of material. Additionally, it may be desirable to know the type of metal or plastic in the object. Currently used x-ray scanners, however, do not provide an identification of the material that may form an object with a desired level of accuracy, or as quickly as desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that identifies the material in an object more quickly and accurately than with currently available x-ray scanning systems.